wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ni
|-|Ni= The character and coding belong to Fly, don't touch. Personality Ni is a very passionate and practical dragon. He takes pride in his work and does it well for all to see (Not that anyone cares to see but that's besides the point). He isn't exactly the most friendly creature in the Hives. Not really in an unfriendly way though, more of a 'I'm kinda busy at the moment and can't be bothered to care, so, sorry but go away please...' sort of way. Most of his friends used to all be colleagues at one point in time or another (excluding Biddie of course). But, once they got to know him (And Ni got to know them) he became quite a humorous dragon and a genuine pal that they could trust. Ni tends to lead many quaint relationships of amicable bond in fact. Slightly bookish, Ni tended to spend most of his life as a dragonet reading. Now a-days he hopes to write a story or a book of his own. He is very ambitious in this venture, but then again he's been ambitious about a lot of things as of late... He has a extremely plucky attitude about getting things done and does not take laziness lightly. His Boyfriend and good pal, Map is a perfect example of this. Map'll usually sleep in late while Ni will wake up early. Ni wont become angry at this, he'll only get annoyed to a degree of 'I'm going to throw you off your nest' when he finds Map snoring like a boar when it's almost midday. But, by then hopefully Map has gotten up and isn't numbly wandering around like a tired caterpillar. Ni is a drama queen, to say the least. He can be a very playful dragon, but, when he doesn't get his way or is stuck in a 'uncomfortable' situation he can and will become very whiny... He can restrain himself when it counts though... Like at a job interview, or talking to others, or being in publ... Never mind the last one, it was a lie. Actually, on the topic of drama, Ni does have a keen eye for the theatrics and enjoys seeing plays and such all of the time. It helps inspire him and keeps his creative cogs turning no matter how bad a day is. It can be hard to get into theaters because of him being a SilkWing and such, but he's a sneak and can always find ways into anyplace there's a performance going to happen (He also has Biddie). Appearance Ni's main scale color is that of a steely blue mint sea. His body mainly consisting of broad triangles and sharp edges (especially for a SilkWing). His snout halts abruptly leaving a blocky dusty-lilac nose (and a adamant looking expression) to gape. His eyes are a bright red wine color with stripes of muted violet behind them. Wispy antenna twitch irritably at the mere sight of dust, sharply flowing besides the horns, both a dark teal color. A thin-wire like neck holds Ni's head upright and, graceful patterns of old-rose colored ellipses and soft pink triangles follow his spine. A soft shadowed underbelly ends at the tail. The fronts of his arms and legs lead their own little trails of dusty lilac heading towards the talons. Ni's wing membranes trap the image of a navy-twilight sunrise smothered in light fog. Most might think that with an appearance like Ni's, he'd be able to make a easy living off of standing in a window and looking pretty, but, Ni would highly disagree. He finds that he'd just be wasting himself to some extent, He thinks that he has so much more potential to achieve than just what he was born with and that standing in someplace like the Jewel hive would only eat away at him. So, he doesn't work like that, instead he was placed in a career usually only given to the likes of his kind. His scales are unkempt and dull, his muzzle and face is commonly covered in dust from Biddies estate. He even wheres a rose bandanna now and again to block out dust and other things from getting in his lungs and nose. But, even then, he enjoys his job and sees it as a platform for him to build off for himself. He can go where he pleases and doesn't have to worry about the many eyes of the public staring him down and can stay in the hive that has all of his friends living there. History Ni was born to two obnoxious parents that couldn't think of a better name than Ni after given a whole day and a 2nd grade butterfly book to look through before he had to have his initials engraved in his hand through the violent means of HiveWing acid. He lived a pretty normal life for a majority of his dragonethood. Middle class parents that told him that he needed to focus on getting a better job than becoming a servant, making friends that would only last until his parents got moved into Hornet Hive from Wasp Hive. Trivia *Ni totally believes that he will finish writing his book in a year *He has a weird obsession with neck scarves (He doesn't wear them often though) *No, but really, he does have a obsession. he keeps a whole compartment in his house where he organizes them by color for relaxation-al purposes. *Ni's a stay at home "fashion critic" *He hates neon colors, and wishes he could banish them like Clearsight's first-first husband *Ni works exclusively for Biddie 70% of the time *When his parents moved from the Wasp Hive to Hornet Hive he nearly fell off of the silk bridge and absolutely hates walking on very thin stretches of silk. *prefers to fly everywhere Quotes .#OMG relatable Also I'm un-sure of what to write here "I swear that if half of this isn't just adlib I'm going to burn the script writers." -Ni after a bad play... "You'd like this book Map, I swear to Clearsight... And if I find it back on the library shelf before the end of the week I'm am going to die of heart break so DON'T DO IT. -Ni trying to get Map to read a romance fantasy novel. (Would dragons even have fantasy novels)? " Relationships Pontia "It's almost comical the way her parents cut her off, but, she does make a pretty good janitor... " ~Ni finds the dragoness a tad bit foolish. She just seemed to throw away her money, at least, that's what he can assume from what he's heard. He doesn't really hold any ill-will towards her though, and, has even spotted her a few times while doing cleaning jobs at other HiveWing homes. He must admit that from the few times that he has seen her at work he can say with certainty that she is very prolific at what she does. He hopes that with some stray pieces of determination and, the help of Clearsight she'll get back up on her feet... Eventually... ... Dust-money doesn't really pay too well. Thrips "Is it normal for a dragon to be so friendly that it makes you want to beam but they can also stare at you for so long that it makes you feel as if a python's slithering on your back?..." ~Ni finds the robust dragoness a joy to be around. He is both inspired by her success as a non-fiction author and also kind of intimidated by how she was able to write such a book at her age... He's not a horribly huge fan, but he went to a book signing once to meet her (if his recollection is correct). He enjoyed talking with her, for like, a second and then left because he was being a coward. Tangerine "I think I can remember a dragoness who used to stand on the balcony in this one Hive I went to. Not too long ago she disappeared... I wonder were she went off to?" ~Ni can remember quite vividly a dragon who used to stand around and look pretty all of the time in a Hive he visited once because of work. She was a strange looking SilkWing but he imagined that many found her a gorgeous sight. He remembers seeing her one day where she looked extremely bored and he waved at her and she waved back. Then a few days later, she was gone, he thinks... No he hopes that she just had a move of location or such. But, even now he can't help feeling something sour about the fact that she's gone... Swarm "What, who?? Oh, Swarm? I've seen that chittery dragon wander all about Jewel Hive when I visit." ~Ni has met her a few times. He Finds her a little bit ditsy and chattery but even with her bad social skills she seems kind, if extremely shy. He's never been able to make friends with her however as she doesn't seem to like talking for long. He has noticed that when they do talk she seems to practically gawk at the glory of Queen Wasp... Ni Finds her colors pretty for a HiveWing and is happy that his eyes don't bleed from a dark opaque red when he does spot her. SunsetMoth "Most HiveWings that I know would have to agree that isn't right. Not '''right' one bit."'' ~Ni finds the dragoness saddening to say the very least. He finds her scales much to bright and saturated for his eyes and even when he has only seen her once on a visit to Wasp hive as a invited guest of Biddie (he was disguised as a cleaner) he can still remember the neon dragon as clear as day. Curious, from rumors he can neither confirm nor deny how the dragoness specifically came to be... He's heard from one that she might be related to Wasp but he highly doubts this. Either way it seemed to him a cold reminder of who was really in charge of the Hives. Queen wasp... And she does terrible things to those who disobey her. Dillon "He's very Strange... He's a nice dragonet as well of course! But, still... Very odd..." ~Ni has only met the dragonet once. The little melting dragonet seemed extremely peculiar to him and as he pondered over the tiny dragon Dillon came up to him and they had a little chat. It was strange at first but after a while he forgot why he found the dragonet so strange. Ni thought the little dragonet looked a little starstruck when he told him about his ambition to write a book he's happy to remark but maybe that was just him. He did have to wait an extremely long while before Dillon stopped talking but he did eventually and Ni hasn't seen the little dragon sense. He still finds the dragonet curious but he has decided that he'll ask Dillon more questions if he gets the chance rather than asking for rumors. |-|Gallery= Ni ko niko niiii.png|By the Pumpkin Drago!! TY! Ni gif Back.gif|Just something by me. My new son.png|His Reference. Also by Me. FR NI.png|Fr ref by Spyman and Flightrising! TY! Screenshot 2019-08-06 at 10.10.22 AM.png|By FSH!! He looks great 24CA5742-35EE-4136-89AA-B2369135624F.jpeg|Thank ya Wild!! Weird looking Ni.png|A more none linear design for Ni |-|Relationship comics= IDK what these are except that I'm going to make a few more of em'. Ni ad his boyfriend Map have a conversation about life decisions. The beginning, including Biddie making an OwO face Category:Characters Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males